Earned It
by Heathlegs
Summary: Fishlegs is unwillingly dragged along to a frat party by his best friend but things suddenly take an erotic turn of events when Fishlegs accidentally ends up in the bedroom of a certain raven haired girl. Heather/Fishlegs lemons. Modern AU


**I'm posting this separately because I know some fans hate lemons and I don't want to change the rating of my other story.**

* * *

Fishlegs or Fred (which was his real name) would rather spend his time at home on his computer or playing video games instead of attending a party. His best friend Hiccup had practically dragged him to this. Fishlegs knew it was because Hiccup wanted to score with Astrid Hofferson tonight but Fishlegs still had no interest in being there. He simply didn't fit in.

Fishlegs swallowed hard as they stepped inside the house filled with horny teenagers and loud music blasting from the stereo.

He tried to stay by Hiccup's side but soon lost him in the large crowd. He could feel the stares of everyone in the room and accidentally bumped into Hiccup's cousin Scott Lout.

"Watch where you are going loser!" he yelled. Fishlegs could feel himself shrink and wanted to punch Scott in the face but knew that would only land him and Hiccup in trouble, and he didn't want to ruin things for his best friend.

So he decided instead to head upstairs where it was quieter. He opened the door to one of the rooms but shut it close again when he saw two teenagers fucking on the bed.

Fishlegs entire face turned red. This was definitely not his scene.

He tried another room and luckily it happened to be empty. Fishlegs quickly shut the door behind him and sank down on the bed, burying his face in his hands in hopelessness.

After a while, he decided to pull out his phone to chat with his online friends. He connected to the wifi and opened the discord app only to drop his phone when someone barged in.

It was a girl. She looked at him in surprise. "This is my room," she said.

Fishlegs stood up abruptly and muttered an apology, intending to leave.

"You don't have to go," she stopped him, stepping closer and pushing Fishlegs to sit back down again. "I just needed to get away from the craziness downstairs."

Fishlegs nodded in agreement. "Me too."

He got a better look at her as she turned on the lights of the room and felt his heart accelerate. She had dark hair and green eyes. They were a bit darker than his, having a much closer resemblance to Hiccup's eyes.

"What's your name?"

Fishlegs's head snapped up in surprise. "It's Fred but my friends call me Fishlegs because I used to swim a lot as a kid. Yours?"

She smiled, spurring another blush from the husky teen. "It's Heather."

"It's nice to meet you Heather," he mumbled. He didn't meet her eye, feeling too shy to look up at her.

Heather sank down next to him, sitting closer than what was appropriate for two strangers who had just met.

"Why are you so shy?" she giggled. "Have you never talked to a girl before?"

Fishlegs could only shake his head.

"Girls don't usually go for guys like me," he said sadly. "They prefer guys like Eret and Scott Lout."

Heather scrunched her nose. "Eret is my ex. I was hoping he wouldn't be here tonight but of course he shows up, with a new girlfriend no less."

"I'm sorry," Fishlegs sympathized. "Not that I know much about relationships but Eret is a fool for letting a great girl like you go."

"Thanks."

Neither Heather nor Fishlegs said anything for a moment. Heather shifted slightly so she was facing him. "Can I try something?" she asked shyly.

Fishlegs blushed, casting his eyes down to his lap. Heather leaned closer, tipping his chin up with her hand and placing her lips on top of his.

Fishlegs felt like he was going to hyperventilate and completely froze. Heather pulled back, worried by his fearful reaction.

"Are you alright?"

Fishlegs tried to caught his breath. "Just give me a moment."

She looked at him confused but nodded.

A moment passed and Fishlegs gathered up his nerves to speak to Heather again. "Can we.. try again?" he asked nervously.

Heather responded by leaning forward and taking his bottom lip between hers. Fishlegs gasped but didn't freeze up this time. He kissed her back as best as he could.

When they came up for air, they pulled apart and Heather suddenly had a wicked smile on her face. "I have an idea, just wait here," she said and left the room.

Fishlegs did as told, feeling himself jitter with excitement and fear.

Heather returned into her bedroom now holding a bottle of liquor.

"Just to make you relax a little," she clarified, pouring him a glass and then herself.

Fishlegs grimaced at the taste but drank it up. "What do I need to be relaxed for?"

"So we can have sex without you fainting or something," she stated in a very casual tone. Fishlegs on the other hand felt like he was choking out a lung.

Heather grinned, refilling his glass and this time Fishlegs swallowed it all down in one go.

He saw Heather drop down to her knees in front of him, starting to undo the belt of his pants. Despite the alcohol in his system, Fishlegs still felt a bit nervous for what was to come.

"Wow, you are definitely a big guy," he heard her say. "I'm really going to enjoy this."

Fishlegs closed his eyes, not daring to glance down. He knew he would burst if he did.

Heather stroke him into hardness before taking off her top. "Fishlegs, look at me," she told him.

Fishlegs shook his head. "No..I won't be able to.. contain myself."

She squeezed his cock painfully. "Yes, you will. Look at me," she demanded and he gave in. Heather smirked before taking the head of his massive cock between her lips. Fishlegs tried desperately to control his breathing. She stroke his thighs lovingly to calm him down.

Suddenly determined, Fishlegs let his shoulders slump and concentrated on his self-control.

"Good boy," Heather muttered. She licked alongside his lengthy pole, nibbling and kissing him occasionally. It felt amazing and Fishlegs found himself memorized by the art of fellatio.

Heather swallowed Fishlegs entire cock at some point, sucking on him while moving her tongue back and forth. She bobbed her head a few times before swirling her tongue over the head to collect samples of cum that was leaking. Her other hand began moving up and down his glistening rod.

Fishlegs felt his self-control collapse and shot his load into her mouth. Heather swallowed his release greedily and licked off the excessive cum that remained.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled at him. "How was that?"

Fishlegs found trouble finding his voice but managed a smile.

Heather stood up from her kneeling position to sit down on the bed beside him. Fishlegs turned to her and captured her mouth. Heather returned his kiss, pushing her tongue inside his mouth and tangling their tongues together. They kissed for a while until Heather felt herself being pushed down on her back.

Fishlegs looked shyly at her. "Can you show me how to..?"

Heather didn't understand what he was getting until his finger graced over the waistband of her underwear.

She grinned as realization dawned and peeled it down her legs, kicking it away with her feet. Fishlegs blushed when looked between her legs at her glistening sex.

Heather brought his hand between her legs so he was thumb was now resting on top of her clit. She guided his motions until he learned how to do it himself.

Fishlegs rubbed the nub carefully, noticing how much wetter it made her. He could see liquid leaking from her vaginal hole and seeping down onto the mattress.

He decided to be daring and replaced his thumb with his tongue, flicking it across her nub and making her moan louder.

"Fishlegs!" she groaned. "Keep doing that!"

He obliged, sucking on her. She tasted so sweet.

"Put.. put your fingers inside me," she moaned. Fishlegs did as told, pushing on thick finger into her hole, making her tremble with pleasure. "Fuck me!" she shouted.

Fishlegs began to move it in and out of her and then decided to add a second finger, followed by a third. He felt all of them soon coated in Heather's pussy juice.

"Fishlegs," she continued to moan his name, breathless. "Feel so good.."

It didn't take long before started to clench around him but he kept going, even adding his tongue into the mixture so heighten her pleasure.

Heather squirted all over his face as she orgasmed for the second time, losing her voice in the process. Fishlegs didn't complain. He licked up every drop of her essence, loving the taste of her.

Heather stilled for a moment before crawling onto his lap. "Lean back against the headboard," she said. Fishlegs complied.

Heather then situated her dripping pussy over his length before sinking down slowly as he stretched her inner walls. Fishlegs was quite above average so she took her time to adjust to his size.

Her pussy lips began trembling when she had him fully buried inside her.

"Heather!" Fishlegs cried, loving the way she was wrapped around him. Heather smirked at him and then started moving up and down his cock, her thighs spread wide enough for him to see where they were connected and his cock disappearing in and out of her cunt.

Fishlegs grabbed her by the hips suddenly, taking initiative and moving her up and down on his cock. Heather threw her head back in immense pleasure as he probed her insides over and over again. Penetrating her deeper and deeper each time. He also took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting until it grew heard and pert.

They kept up for a good half-hour, changing positions along the way. Heather was currently on all fours and Fishlegs was fucking her from behind, squeezing her breasts while they bounced with his thrusts.

"Fuck me harder," she cried. "Don't stop!"

He didn't. He only sped up, rutting into her with forceful trusts and hitting her clit in the process.

Heather shouted his name as she came. Her entire body going slack against him as an orgasm ripped through her. Fishlegs soon followed after, spurting his entire release deep inside Heather's pussy.

They both took a moment to catch their breaths. Once they had mustered up enough energy to move again, they re-dressed themselves.

They shared a hug before parting for the night. Fishlegs insisted on taking her out on a proper date some day to which Heather laughed and agreed.

* * *

Fishlegs was walking down the stairs as all the guests were leaving.

He tried searching for Hiccup and found him sitting outside on the porch next to Astrid. He saw them kiss and waited until Hiccup had said goodbye before calling for him.

Hiccup smiled at his friend. "There you are! I have been looking all over for you," he said.

Fishlegs shrugged nonchalantly. "So did you get Astrid's number?"

Hiccup nodded, smiling to himself.

"Cool."

They stopped walking suddenly and Hiccup looked a bit guilty.

"Hey listen Fishlegs, I'm sorry I dragged you to this. I'm sure you would have rather spent your Saturday doing something else."

Fishlegs bit back a smile.

"Eh.. it's okay. It wasn't actually that bad."

'Bad' was probably the last word he would use to describe this day.

It had been perfect.

Better than anything he could dreamed over ever. He looked down at the newest contact on his phone and smiled to himself.


End file.
